


Hay Loft

by mattheway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Top Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Стайлза есть пистолет, который он не может использовать в прямом назначении. Неумеха-офицер, который в свои 22 уже не раз побывал в самых диких перестрелках и передрягах и теперь не знает, куда заведет его очередное расследование.</p><p>Спасибо одной знаменательной группе, выведшей меня на это.<br/>Спасибо несравнимому MisterLIAR за иллюстрацию: http://pre04.deviantart.net/c7c8/th/pre/i/2015/278/b/7/my_daddy_s_got_a_gun_by_misterliar-d9c4huv.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay Loft

Стайлза трясет.

Парня колотит от перенапряжения, от нехватки воздуха, от ощущений. Он как будто бы пьян, погружен в воду, в самые глубокие её слои, и до сих пор не может выплыть и нормально вздохнуть, изо всех сил сражаясь сам с собой под толстым слоем льда, заходясь в панике. Стилински задыхается, трясется и нервно оглядывается по сторонам, охваченный страхом, появившимся откуда-то из глубин как нельзя некстати.

Он на ощупь открывает дверь и вваливается в помещение, трет себя по глазам и кричит вызубренные фразы, держа пистолет перед собой на вытянутых руках. Искусственного света в помещении нет, комната освещается светом, идущим из больших окон с грязными стеклами.  
Все шло не так, как Стайлз планировал заранее.

***

Лофт Дерека – невероятно большой и просторный. Огромные окна во всю стену освещают каждый уголок пространства. Воздуха в помещении столько, что можно не сомневаться в том, что при пожаре тебе останется место для того, чтобы подышать и выкурить сигарету-другую. Стайлз краем глаза отмечает двухместную неприбранную постель и довольно хмыкает. Также он отмечает кучу мест, куда можно спрятать труп и остаться безнаказанным.   
Парень усмехается, когда его резко разворачивают и прижимают к стене, на что он может лишь рвано выдохнуть сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Он не может понять: Хейл отвлекает внимание или же наоборот, старается привлечь к себе? Стайлз ведет головой вверх и усмехается через сжатые губы, позволяя сдаться и отдать инициативу в чужие руки. Он лишь шипит, когда с него резко стягивают джинсы, а кожу на заднице холодит бетон лофта, и говорит одними губами, хрипом, сипло:  
\- У моего отца есть пушка…  
И его сразу же затыкают.  
Стайлз спиной чувствует, как сбившиеся простыни неприятно скомкались под поясницей и давят сильнее, чем нужно. Он смутно помнит когда и как помещение вокруг него превратилось в что-то схожее сеновалу, ведь почему-то начинает пахнуть скошенной застоялой травой, а свет из окон выжигает глаза. Панели, из которых построено помещение, деревянные, и Стайлз старается отвлечься, чтобы не упасть в свои галлюцинации еще глубже, чтобы не потеряться, как баснословной иголке в сами знаете чем.   
Парень откидывает голову и сбито выдыхает, вновь сжимая губы и не давая вырваться из них чему-либо еще, потому что Дерек чересчур сильно прикусывает поочередно его шею, ключицу, сосок и явно не прельщает перейти к главному. Стилински стонет и закусывает губу, когда нервные окончания, _по ощущениям,_ вырываются за дозволенные рамки, и он понимает, что сейчас все органы живут и зависят лишь от движения губ по его члену.   
Парень выдыхает и кончает, когда Хейл наконец-то убирает кольцо из пальцев, стискивающий член Стайлза у основания и влажно целует горячими губами в головку, запечатляя напоследок, заставляя парня снова издать болезненный стон и дернуться на простынях.  
Стайлз не знает, как жить дальше, потому что сейчас он – чертовски потерян и не знает, с какими ищейками его можно тут найти. Он вальяжно разваливается на простынях и улыбается, неспешно водя рукой по члену Дерека, явно доставляя больше неудовлетворения, чем удовольствия. Теперь он – хозяин положения и явно только рад тому, как Дерек перехватывает его руку своей и задает свой темп движения. Он не замечает слона в комнате, но смеется от того, как Хейл рвано дышит в такт его движения.  
Раз два – и кончилась песенка, ха-ха, твоя. Тебе лучше бежать.  
Стайлз понимает, что влип окончательно.

***

Когда заканчивается очередное задание, Стайлз возвращается домой весь в крови. Он и сам не может успокоиться и высказать всю ту брань, что накопилась в нем. Запоздало Стайлз понимает, что через такое должен пройти каждый. Его колотит как при обморожении, и Стилински не может выговорить не слова – он до сих пор не знает, как это произошло. Он не может сказать, почему и как все его лицо и одежда оказались в чужой крови, а его руки трясутся до сих пор в безумном треморе, не выпуская из стальной хватки пистолет. Стилински проходит в ванную и лишь тогда спускает курок, вхолостую, в пол, благодаря господа и всех его подчиненных за терпение и выдержку, которое ФБР воспитало в нем с годами.  
Стайлз смотрит на себя в зеркало и заходится в нервном смехе. Кажущиеся до этого большие глаза вовсе провалились в глазницы, и былой огонь в них погас, теряясь в темноте провалов; щеки ввалились, и кажется, своими скулами он может резать не хуже, чем опасным лезвием. Момент, - и вот-вот его огромная голова оторвется от этой тонкой шеи с жилами и пульсирующей веной, скатываясь вниз и оскверняя белоснежное помещение грязной, расплескивающейся кровью.  
Стайлз устало проводит рукой по глазам и выдыхает, так и не решаясь открыть кран с водой. Он так и не может смыть с себя грязь прошедшего дня, всю кровь и копоть, которая обожгла его по глазам и до сих пор маячит туманным призраком, который уйдет из его головы далеко нескоро, как Стайлз этого бы хотел.   
Он вздыхает и залезает в душевую кабинку, вмиг включая воду и отдаваясь ощущениям. Теплые струи смывают весь стресс сегодняшнего дня, и Стилински может лишь молча прислониться лбом к холодному кафелю, позволяя себе отдаться потокам воды и забыться на миг, максимум два.  
У него есть пистолет. Но все равно не мог ничего сделать.

***

Во второе свое пришествие Стилински медленно обходит все комнаты, стараясь незаметно осмотреть их на присутствие чего постороннего. Никакого нижнего белья или носков, валяющихся по углам; в ванной – одна зубная щетка и бритва, никаких женских принадлежностей. Парень разочарован, ведь большинство улик ведет к логову Хейла, а костей в норе-то и нет.  
Он не замечает, как Дерек появляется за его спиной и лишь рвано выдыхает, когда на шею ложится чужая ладонь и давит на яремную вену, заставляя на миг перестать дышать. Стилински ведет головой вслед движению руки по своей шее и распахивает глаза, когда понимает, что пистолет не при нем. Он пытается сумбурно понять, что можно использовать в целях самообороны, когда Хейл разворачивает его лицом к себе и целует, вмиг выбивая всю почву из-под ног.   
Стайлз довольно улыбается и отвечает на поцелуй, незаметно поворачиваясь вокруг оси и вовлекая мужчину в свой ритм. Развернувшись, парень одним движением толкает Дерека к двери и ставит свои руки по обе стороны от его головы, зажимая, не давая выйти из поставленного Стайлзом же круга.   
Перехватив взгляд мужчины, Стилински опускает руки и ведет ими вниз, только для того, чтобы положить ладони на бедра Хейлу, не отводя взгляда от оппонента. Он плавно, медленно опускается на колени и трется щекой о ширинку Дерека, слишком хорошо зная о том, как это работает, не забывая кидать снизу вверх на Хейла многообещающие взгляды. Ловко расстегнув молнию и приспустив штаны вместе с бельем вниз, Стайлз наклоняется к паху мужчину и проводит языком по твердеющему члену. Он проводит наугад языком пару раз вверх и вниз, облизнув напоследок головку, чтобы сразу же прикоснуться к ней мокрыми губами.  
Парень усмехается на то, как Хейл ласково проводит пальцами по его линии челюсти и отворачивается в сторону, избегая прикосновения, чтобы буквально через мгновение вернуться обратно к прерванному занятию. Улыбнувшись, Стилински наконец разрывает визуальный контакт и мгновенно обхватывает оставшийся без внимания член губами, податливо расслабляя глотку и вбирая до основания. Насаживаясь влажным и горячим ртом на орган, он тихо стонет, отсылая вибрации по члену, заставляя Дерека тихо выдохнуть, сдерживаясь от громкого проявления эмоций. Сделав пару поступательных движений, Стайлз чуть отодвигается и выдыхает сквозь нос для того, чтобы вновь вобрать член в рот и сглотнуть, довольно сжав руку на пояснице вздрогнувшего Хейла. Он делает так еще пару раз и просто не может не растягивать рот в улыбке, когда наконец-то слышит полноценные стоны, а не зажатые писки, отблески истинного наслаждения. Плотно сомкнув губы, парень расслабляется и принимается повторять пресловутые движения взад-вперед, скользя языком по пульсирующим венам, не зацикливаясь на толчках головки об заднюю стенку горла.   
Стилински жмурится и еще раз выдыхает, стараясь справиться с накатившим возбуждением, не одаривая себя должным вниманием. На пробу он проводит длинными пальцами по поджавшейся мошонке и получив удовлетворительный отклик на свои действия, продолжает размеренно двигать головой, расслабляя мышцы горла на особо сильных толчках. Стайлз перехватывает основание члена Дерека, и когда тот недовольно хрипит и опускает глаза вниз, мальчишка поднимает довольный взгляд вверх, медленно съезжая ртом с члена и тихо постанывая вокруг горячей плоти. Выпустив пульсирующий орган изо рта, Стилински жмурится и чувственно целует головку, мгновенно высовывая язык и облизывая, следом спускаясь чуть ниже и щекоча под уздечкой. Дерек вздрагивает и кончает, пытаясь за плечо оттолкнуть, отодвинуть от себя Стайлза, на что тот вновь припадает к вибрирующему органу, и накрыв его своими губами, сглатывает всю сперму, что стекает вниз по его глотке.   
Оседая на зад, Стилински молчит и чуть подрагивает, улыбаясь, как дорвавшийся до сметаны кот. Он ведет рукой по груди и, опустив ее на пах, сжимает себя сквозь плотную джинсу, поглаживает и хрипло стонет. За все это время, кажется, парень только пару раз терял визуальный контакт с Хейлом, и теперь, достигнув критической точки, он точно не может упустить из виду его потерянный вид.  
\- Думаю, с этой проблемой ты точно поможешь мне разобраться.  
Дерек сглатывает и шумно выдыхает, стараясь избавиться от наваждения, уйти от острого запаха возбуждения. Он точно не может оставить это без внимания.

***

Стилински знает, что Хейл – конченый психопат. Он уверен в этом.  
Это чувствуется во всех движениях мужчины, в том, как он двигается, живет, дышит. Стилински понимает, что он зря ввязался в эту затею, и не может просто так выйти за рамки её действия.   
Через пару дней тело девушки со связанными конечностями находят в подворотне. На ногах – банальный узел из веревки — опознавательный знак маньяка.   
Стайлз знает, что не стоит отпускать никаких собачьих шуточек в адрес подозреваемого. Но он также и не может обвинить человека за то, что он так обворожительно ведет себя со всеми девушками.

***

Со стороны он кажется неуверенным в себе подростком с заплетающимися ногами, хотя уже давно перерос этот возраст и ощущения своих неудач. Кажется, что вот-вот - и он переломится напополам, но под его прозрачной кожей с просвечивающими капиллярами и линиями вен скрываются жилы и кости, которые прочно и уверенно держат Стилински в себе. Наверное, он сошел с ума, спятил, но Стайлз старается об этом не думать, полностью и с головой отдаваясь своей работе.  
Под одеждой – кобура, под майкой – бронежилет.  
Когда Стайлз врывается в лофт, он понимает, что все кончено. Молодые любовники – и они не спят, - такой девиз он готов повесить прямо над кроватью злосчастного Хейла.  
Труп Брейден находится спустя пару секунд в кухне, и Стилински правда не хочет знать, что произошло тут. Его горло сжимает уверенная хватка, и он поспешно ретируется в туалет, в столь знакомую ванную комнату, где его выворачивает не раз и не два перед тем, как он может твердо стоять и вернуться в основное помещение лофта.   
В зеркало на него смотрит невыспанный и потасканный жизнью пацан, успешный офицер полицейского колледжа, который только недавно знатно отметил свое совершеннолетие. За дверью его ждет уверенный в себе профессионал и будущий офицер Стилински.  
Хейла и след простыл, в то время как Стилински надеялся на это, и не хотел поймать его на горячем. Он тяжело выдыхает и проходит в спальную зону квартиры, отмечая смятые простыни и нечто полупрозрачное в прикроватной мусорке. Стайлз проходит и открывает окно, понимая, что может испортить место преступления и частично уничтожить столь важные улики. Ему плевать, как и на то, что произошло в лофте.  
У него есть пистолет.  
Но это нихрена не помогает в деле. 


End file.
